Old Stories
by DragonLady626
Summary: Link decides to investigate into the Fierce Deity mask and learns a little about it's origins..... and better edited, sorry about the first time


LOZ fanfic. I got hit in the head by a bunch of ideas on a forum so when ideas hit me in the head I pay attention. By the way I don't own Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask no matter how many weird doodles I do of Link and other characters. By the way just to keep Link silent I'll make it so that the jist of what he says is kind of explained by the character he is speaking to.

I have also taken it upon myself to tweak around with, and add to certain details in the story, like say where Anju's grandmother lived in a way.

Old Stories

In the time of the giants another entity loomed hidden in the gloom. A being more, steadfast and aggressive toward the threats that lived in the shadows than there were threats. Enshrouded in mystery and time it went unforeseen and its demise was marked by the near destruction of the realm. Even then it loomed unknown only known the young hero who so briefly donned the mask it left behind learned anything of its existence. But even the young hero couldn't interpret all of the emotions left behind in the mask. There was only one even mention of it that is so lost in tales only one person who collects such things knows anything of this.

An absurdly strong sense of duty to defeat Majora was the only thing Link could understand when donning the mask. As he could only feel some of the emotions, Link could not understand the reasons for such a sense of duty since he wasn't around for the beings death.

Link sat in front of the Mask Salesman hoping to get some information to do with this mysterious mask. The salesman stood still for a moment contemplating the mask and then tilted his head again his face still seeming the mask of deep thought on his face. It then seemed to switch very rapidly ". . . I don't know . . . " he said one moment reverently then seemed to grow frantic "How can it be I don't know of this mask how can it be I tell you!?!? Where did you find this mask!? I can only sense a strong sense of duty and animosity aimed at Majora's Mask!?!" The salesman asked frantically as he shook Link violently. "It is also a very powerful and dangerous mask. You must take very good care of it." The salesman added as he calmed down.

Link quickly walked away after thanking the salesman and sighed."You seem disappointed," Tatl observed bluntly, "what you can't expect him to tell you more than he usually does." Her response made Link sigh again.

Then Link was struck by an odd idea, which he explained to Tatl. Tatl seemed to float in the air considering it. Then rang out her agreement. "That could work . . . but that would mean wearing that mask again. Link nodded as he pulled on the All-Night mask. And made his way over to the Stock Pot inn. And spoke to Anju's grandmother. "Hello, Jarvus, would you like me to read you a story?"She asked in her thready old voice. Link nodded as she started to look through her book, but then looked at him. "You've been a good boy and sat through my other stories, would you like me to read you something else?" Link quickly nodded his approval again, then hesitantly brought out the Fierce Deity's Mask to show her.

"Now where did you find that? It brings me back to when I was your age. Yes, could you kindly wheel me over to the bookshelf to your left. I think that is where I keep the stories I got from my parents," she asked pointing out a shelf close to the fire place with a bony finger.

Link did as she said and watched as she looked at the various tomes on the shelf. After wheeling herself slightly forward she seemed to find the one she was looking for. It was a slightly dusty book with a navy blue spine. That had spindly writing on the spine that read 'Old tales from the desert'. "I had nearly forgotten that one Jarvus, though I thought this one made you a little sad. But it is always good to read something even if it is sad. Shall we begin?" she asked Link seeming sad herself.

Link nodded then let her begin.

'This story begins long ago near, if not at the same time as the Giants were losing their friend. My father believed it took place at the far end of the desert where we came from. And so I bring our story to this time, there was powerful magic about, the kind that was could bring about calamities the moon nearly brought to this land almost effortlessly. And it begins with two spirits. One was of a guardian, similar to the four giants but much more powerful, and violent. A spirit who presented himself very similarly if not identically to how this mask appears interestingly enough. As a human for those he swore to protect with his life.'

'The other presented itself not as a human that, would have been too much for the souls that were sacrificed to it for the magic to bear in their anger, but as a monstrous beast as fit for their outrage"

"The two spirits were ever at war with each other, on the edges of the world. The fight never ceasing it seemed. That was when _she_ appeared. She was a beautiful being sent from the gods, it seemed. Who had sensed this seeming war. She sealed the evil spirit into a mask and then the guardian's as well into. Leaving the human shell that was used by the spirit. Being sent by the gods though didn't make her pity the shell any less. So using what little magic she had left she put a soul into the body so that he could protect the masks so that they wouldn't be unleashed into the world. She left him alone but if not for the two masks. It is said that he then went to the even farther ends of the desert and built a temple to protect this powerful magic and that he still guards it to this day... alone. If not for the masks" The old woman finished wearily.

Link looked at the mask and then at the old woman again who seemed to have aged in the telling of the story. "Nothing to say Jarvus? You used to get so sad about the man the woman gave the soul to and left alone for all eternity. Or have I tuckered you out?" Link nodded, then thanked her for the story.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" Tatl asked as they stepped out of the inn. Link sat down where the goron had slept past days and seemed to consider it himself.

End

Link got up after a few minutes then made his way to the clock tower again. He opened the door to find the Mask salesman heading out into Termina. Link was briefly confused then decided to follow him. Pulling on the adorable, but ever handy Bunny Hood, Link made his way to the store to pick up some supplies. Namely, fairies galore. And then back so he could keep on following the salesman.


End file.
